


Feverfew Tea

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: No one ever took Snow's migraines seriously, until her father married Regina.





	Feverfew Tea

**Author's Note:**

> ariestess69 prompted on CuriousCat: Mini prompt: SnowQueen & headaches

The migraines started when Snow was a little girl, though of course she didn’t know that’s what they were. Her vision would get blurry and she could barely keep her eyes open. Her head hurt so much, she it felt as though her brain might explode out of her head. She used to imagine a little lock that she could put a key in, so she could just remove the part that hurt. Everyone thought she was being overly dramatic, that it was just a tiny little headache, especially after her mother died. They’d tell her to get out of bed and go to her lessons, greet the people or attend the ball as she was instructed to.

It wasn’t until her father married Regina that someone actually took her seriously. Johanna was trying to coax her out of bed, telling her that she had a riding lesson, when her step-mother appeared in the room. She asked what was wrong and Johanna explained it was a small headache. Regina didn’t just listen to the maid; however, she went over to her step-daughter.

“Snow,” she said. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“My head. It hurts so much; I can barely keep my eyes open.”

Regina scoffed and for a moment, Snow thought she’d tell her that she was being overdramatic just like everyone else. Instead, she turned to Johanna.

“Get out of here and keep the rest of the maids out. Tell the instructor that she won’t be attending her lessons for the day.”

“But it’s just a small headache…”

“It isn’t. She has no business riding a horse with this.”

Johanna left the room and Snow allowed her eyes to shut again, surprised that Regina was on her side. Normally, her step-mother was just as firm that she stay on top of her princess duties. Unlike everyone else, she wanted her to get better at horseback riding and improve, not just get the ribbons because she was the daughter of King Leopold.

“Just stay here,” Regina instructed. “I’ll be right back.”

She disappeared from the room and Snow nearly allowed herself to drift off to sleep. Before she could all together, however, the door opened once more and Regina walked back in. Snow forced her eyes to open, straining to look at the woman before her. Regina held a cup of tea on a saucer, a patient smile on her face for the first time in a while.

  
“What’s that?” Snow asked.

“Feverfew tea.” Regina helped her sit up completely. “I drink this when I get migraines.”

“Migraines?”

“That’s what you have right now, Snow. It’s more than just your average headache. My father got them as well, and my mother…she’d have a similar reaction to Johanna.” Regina frowned. “Just drink a few cups of this and you’ll start to feel better.”

“Thank you, Regina,” Snow whispered weakly, accepting the cup and sipping the warm tea. Regina lowered herself onto the bed, running her fingers through her knotted, dark hair. Normally, that’d get her a lecture, but today, she was just quiet, peaceful, almost motherly.

It was moments like these that Snow would hold near in just a few years-time, when Regina had banished her from the kingdom. She couldn’t have hated her, not completely, if she had done things such as that.


End file.
